


"Some people call this wisdom."

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sound/Fury [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Halamshiral (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: I just finished writing how I think this scene played out in another work of mine, but he's a little more of a fun take on it.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan
Series: Sound/Fury [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534262
Kudos: 6
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"Some people call this wisdom."

“Some people call this wisdom.”

“Which this are you talking about?” There were a lot of them going on right now. First, there was the one where she’d just kept an Empress alive. Then the one where she’d bullied the opposing sides of a civil war, plus an elven spy into working for her. And, let’s not forget the part where she’d told all the silly Orlesian nobles in the room that they were going to stop being petty and act like normal people for a change.

Granted, that last one was a very liberal paraphrasing, but.

Finally, she was capping off the night by taking several turns around the ballroom with the tallest, most handsome man in the room. The fact that his horns gave him about an extra 6 inches and that horrible red coat actually looked amazing on him were mere happenstance. At least her slightly giddy and exhausted brain said so.

“No doubt everyone here thinks it’s either madness or politeness on your part, but there are some who’d see this little dance as an act of pure genius on my part.”

“Ahh,” Echo breathed as she let him lead her around the dancefloor. He really was good at this, which was starting to be necessary, as fatigue was claiming her faster than she’d like. Damned anchor, ruining what should be wonderful. “Schmooze with the Inquisitor, get on her good side and oh how the favors will roll in?”

“Something like that,” Iron Bull admitted with a half-smile, a chuckle rumbling deep in his chest. “Though maybe less schmoozing and more….”

“Canoodling?” She snorted a laugh, drawing looks from the other dancers nearby.

“That,” she had to envy his ability to keep his laughter deep enough to not carry across a crowded and lively ballroom, “really is wisdom.”


End file.
